


Podfic: What We've Got Here

by striped_bowties



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Author's tags, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Carlos POV, Do You Get The Theme Here, Episode: e027 First Date, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, poor communication skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos's reaction to the first date involves a lot more anguished cries than Cecil's, though to be fair, they're only anguished cries of "Why did I do that, why did I say that, why am I allowed to interact with other people" so they're still better than at least eighty percent of Night Vale's late night wails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: What We've Got Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What We've Got Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/905792) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Length:** 00.17.40

**Download:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/jmpk1w4q7g76u7w/What+We%27ve+Got+Here.mp3), [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/fd6mv7l6z8vk32z/What+We%27ve+Got+Here.m4b)

**Author's Note:**

> My second Welcome to Night Vale podfic. This one is considerably less dark than the last one I made – as soon as I read how insanely precious Margo_Kim’s Carlos was, I basically just threw myself on the recorder and made the podfic at, like, 1 am. Keeping that in mind, I just now noticed that I pronounced ‘semi’ wrong, but I hope you can find it in you to overlook that. I hope you like it!


End file.
